


Stalked

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-23
Updated: 2008-02-23
Packaged: 2018-02-07 01:25:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1879749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Stalked

Title: Stalked  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Rating: R overall  
Word Count: 100 x 3  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/slythindor100/profile)[**slythindor100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/slythindor100/) 's Special Valentine's Day Challenge, prompt 19: [Eiffel Tower](http://pics.livejournal.com/sassy_cissa/pic/000cfert/g330), prompt 20: "Caught up in the touch, slow and steady rush. And baby, isn't that the way love's supposed to be." from Breathe, prompt 21: Lyrics from the song "Could I Have This Dance." AND for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/profile)[**dracoharry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/)'s challenge #57: Stalking.  
Warnings: Humor/Erotica.  
A/N: Thanks to [](http://eeyore9990.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://eeyore9990.insanejournal.com/)**eeyore9990** for the once over.  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Stalked

~

“Isn’t this wonderful?” Draco gushed.

“Mm,” Harry murmured, picking at his lunch.

“What’s wrong? I thought you’d enjoy Paris.” Draco looked upset, so Harry leaned across the table, patting his arm.

“I am enjoying it, it’s just...” He flushed and looked out the window. “You’ll think I’m mad.”

“Tell me,” Draco said.

“I think that tower is stalking us,” Harry whispered.

Draco blinked. “The Eiffel Tower?” he chuckled. “You know, I can see that.”

Harry smiled. “You can?”

Draco smirked. “Yes, and I’ll take care of it.”

Harry blanched, suddenly scared. “What are you planning?”

“Wait and see,” Draco purred.

~

“That attendant probably thinks we’re stalking him,” Harry said.

Draco shrugged. “He’ll recover. I had to see how to operate the lift to get up here.”

“Why didn’t we come earlier? Why’d we have to sneak in after hours?”

“So we to do this,” Draco said, pulling Harry close and wordlessly starting the wireless he’d brought.

“Caught up in the touch, slow and steady rush. And baby, isn't that the way love's supposed to be?” the radio crooned.

Harry melted in Draco’s arms.

“Like the Eiffel Tower now?”

Harry grinned. “Depends on what you do next.”

Draco chuckled. “Just wait.”

~

“This wasn’t what I anticipated when we got here,” Harry gasped as Draco thrust into him. “You asked me to dance.”

“This _is_ dancing,” Draco insisted, pressing a kiss to Harry’s shoulder.

“I thought you meant something more -- ohGod!-- conventional.”

“Shall I stop?” Draco asked, moaning as Harry’s legs wrapped around his waist.

“Don’t you dare!” Harry arched into the thrusts. “Just... how is this going to get me to feel that the Tower isn’t stalking me?”

Draco grinned, moving faster. “Every time you see it, just remember this.”

“But what if the Tower is a perv? It’ll never stop!”

~


End file.
